Trés Hanley
Très Hanley ( ) is an American and British actress and singer. Early life Hanley was born in Jersey City, New Jersey.Bio page from Hanley's official website Her mother is of Italian descent and her father’s family is from County Cork, Ireland. Hanley spent much of her childhood holidays traveling with her paternal grandmother to England to visit family and become enamored with London at an early age. Career Hanley trained as an opera singer and attended the Juilliard School in New York City. A teenage protégé of Leonard Bernstein, she was chosen by him to sing as the principal female soloist in concert at Lincoln Center where he conducted her singing his work "Glitter and Be Gay" from Candide. In 1993 she became the first non-British born actress to play Polly Peachum in The Beggar's Opera since the musical was first performed in 1728. Hanley went on to call London ‘home’ and established herself as a well respected TV actress, working with some of the best of British talent. Her U.K. credits include, The Spender, As Time Goes By, Casualty, Hale & Pace, and Murder Most Horrid and 'Carol' in season 1 of the BBC’s My Hero''2. Other television roles in the US include ''Tales from the Crypt and The Case-Book of Sherlock Holmes.1 Internationally, Hanley was known in Germany as the Bacardi girl in the early-mid 1990s, and for a popular comedic worldwide commercial for NCR opposite Toby Jones (Infamous). On screen she portrayed Robert Downey, Jr.’s mistress in Richard III, and appeared as Deborah Reynolds in the 1995 film Boca a boca (English: Mouth to Mouth), opposite Javier Bardem. In summer 2005, Hanley released her first music CD entitled Très Broadway, a tribute to her early roots in musicals. It was followed by a European dance single "Dance of the Euro Diva" and subsequent Euro-pop album Euro Diva.3,4, Personal life A reputation for dating ‘bad boys’, paramours included actor Javier Bardem, whom she met while working on Mouth to Mouth (aka Boca a Boca). Others included British TV personality James Hewitt, the former British household cavalry officer, who is most notable for being the long time lover of Diana, Princess of Wales. In the early 90’s she dated Phantom of the Opera collaborator Charles Hart (lyricist). Rumored relationships include Hugh Grant, and Prince Albert of Monaco with whom European tabloids photographed her in the mid 1990’s sharing an intimate kiss while at a Paris nightclub, though no confirmation of a relationship was ever reported. She is also known as Très Hanley-Millman since her marriage in 2003 to New Your City architect, theatrical producer, and entrepreneur Paul Millman. Hanley is very active in animal rescue/adoption related issues. Discography Singles Song Year Dance of the Euro Diva 2005 Albums Album Year Tres Broadway 2005 Euro Diva - on the Edge 2007 ''Dance of the Euro Diva (Dance Single) '' 2007 External links *Tres Hanley Online - Official Website *Tres Hanley IMDB Website *Beauty in Music Website References 1http://www.operany.com 2http://www.downthetubes.net/tv/my_hero/myhero_cast.html 3http://www.fearofablankplanet.com 4http://ianundercover.com/ 5 StarMagazineUK-February 2002 Category:British film actors Category:British stage actors Category:British voice actors Category:British television actors Category:American film actors Category:American stage actors Category:American voice actors Category:American television actors Category:People from London Category:American female singers Category:British female singers Category:Actors from New Jersey Category:People from Jersey City, New Jersey Category:People from Hudson County, New Jersey Category:Living people